


My Voltron: Legendary Defender Headcannons

by BlueLion23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, just random stuff guys, nothing interesting, why are you even reading this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLion23/pseuds/BlueLion23
Summary: Mostly random stuff. Read at your own risk >:3





	1. Welcome, I Guess?

So...

 

 

 

 

You're here...

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cool...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This is just headcannons I have as well as other shit..

 

 

 

 

 

 

Enjoy, I guess...


	2. The Key To Defeating Lotor

Lance tells Allura that the secret to defeating Lotor is conditioner


	3. If there was a Space Court

Hunk: Your honor, I'm not trying to bribe you, but would you like some of my homemade cosmic brownie?

Zarkon: *whispers* dear god. *slams mini hammer* THIS MAN GOES FREE


	4. DON'T JUDGE ME, OKAY?!

Texas Kogane is secretly a rejected model from Dream Daddy


	5. Fun & Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that someone else made this, but I had to include it

*basically they found a version of Uno and are playing*  
Everyone's waiting for Lance to put his card down  
They're afraid he's gonna use a pick up 4  
But they weren't ready for this...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance: *slams card on the table* BOOM! BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!  
Everyone: Lance, no


	6. HEADCANNON CONFIRMIDED?!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was not made by me, but I had to include it

LANCE IS A DOLPHIN AGENT SENT TO PENETRATE KEITH'S SWEET ASS CONFIRMED


	7. And Now: A bisexual in denial

Lance: If homosexuality isn't contagious, then why do I get gay thoughts whenever Keith takes his shirt off?

Pidge: Omfg...


	8. Keith & Lance's Canon Relationship in a Nutshell

Keith: *says/does anything*

Lance: DOST THOU WANT TO FUCKING GO, SIR?


	9. Maternity Leave???

I have this headcannon that when Krolia got back to the Blades after being on Earth for so long, everyone was like "Where were you?" and then Kolivan flips his shit and is like "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MATERNITY LEAVE?!" and Thace is like "Ooh I want pictures!" And Ulaz is like "Pics or it didn't happen" and Antok is like "Can I be an uncle?"


	10. Secret Arm Functions

Keith is hanging out with Shiro and he notices a red button on the back of his neck so he presses it and Shiro's hand springs out and punches a random passerby (it's Coran) and knocks his mustache off and then Pidge and Lance are like an ambulance and are wearing red flashing lights on their heads and are carrying Coran on a stretcher and are like "Nee Naw Nee Naw" and Coran is just out and his mustache is lying on his chest and Shiro is having an existential crisis and is like "I had no idea my hand had such a crappy function"


	11. Slipperies

While Lotor is "friends" (author actively uses quotation marks because Lotor is a dirty snake) he stays in the castle and his hair is just a mess and he's like "wtf why won't my hair just stay perfect?" and Allura hands him a jar and is like "Here, you can use this as hair gel" and he's like "Oh thank you Allura" and so he uses it and it works and he's like "This hair gel is great!" and then Allura talks to Coran who's like "Wow, you look so cool Lotor" and she says "Coran! Your slipperies were useful after all!" and Lotor is just like "why have you done this to me"


	12. Galra Keith

When Keith goes Galra for the first time everyone's all chill with it and he's hanging out with Pidge somewhere in the castle and they hear something and Pidge is like "wtf" and then a robot vacuum comes over to them and Pidge is like "Holy shit I knew Altean's were advanced but this is like..." and Keith is just staring at it having an existential crisis while the vacuum beeps at him and Pidge is like "You okay Keith?" and he's just internally nope-ing and jumps up onto the wall and hisses at it and Pidge is just like "Why can't we have a normal day"


	13. Space Period???

So Pidge is working on a machine thing and finally finishes and she's all like "Finally!" but then it short circuits and she looks pissed off and Keith's like "You okay, Pidge?" and she's like "NO I'M PISSED OFF! CAN'T GET THIS STUPID THING TO WORK!" She glares at everyone and is like "Don't look at me, don't breathe towards me and don't walk or talk to me, got it?" she walks off saying "I'm gonna eat something" and Keith is triggered and is like "Whatever, saltypants! I was trying to be nice!" and Lance is like "wtq" and is like "now that I think about it she's been whiny and needy lately" and Keith's like "Yeah, I saw her crying randomly yesterday" and Lance is like "She's angry a lot too" and Keith's like "Not to mention she ate more than Hunk" and Hunk is like "Yes! I was there!" and Lance is like "She's on her period" and Keith is like "Eh, r-really?" and Allura's like "What is this time period you speak of? It seems to be harming Pidge" and Shiro is nervous and like "Um, Allura..." and then he whispers in her ear and she's like "Oh dear!" and Lance is like "There it is" and Keith's like "Yup" and then Allura is crying and is like "My poor little lion baby! We must save her!" and Shiro is like "It's fine, Allura, it doesn't last very long" and Lance is like "Allura looks cute when she cries like that" and Keith is all jelly in a corner now and is mumbling like "Hey, I can cry cute too.." and in the kitchen Hunk is like "Pidge, don't eat all the food!" and Pidge is like "Whatever" and mumbles "I'm not even on my period" and Coran is just in the background with his fabulous mustache and is like "Oh, youth"


	14. Space Sickness

Tfw you’re sick, but you really want to help & form Voltron, but then your four kids are like ‘No dad you need to rest we’ll handle it’

https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/18/8/14/i7qzcsw7ge.jpg


	15. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance get's one-upped by Keith

Lance: Hey babe, are you homework? Cause I'll be doing you all night~  
Keith: Then stop procrastinating and do me now  
Lance: *Lance.exe has stopped working*

*later*

Keith: Well, we did end up spending all night. It's like 4am  
Lance: *groans*  
Keith: You're a pretty diligent student, aren't you?  
Lance: Shut up, Keith


End file.
